


Something

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, The Beatles - Freeform, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after they reunite Dean is grateful to have Sam in his arms..... Or smothering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I have to say thank you for not only for sticking with this fic but for any love and kudos sent my way. I've been going through some stuff for the past few months and this archive is what's helped me escape. Thank you not only to anyone who reads And The Song Goes On but also to anyone who posts their own, I assure you I've been reading like a crazy person. Love you all.  
> Cyn

Dean groaned under the suffocating weight that was trapping him against the mattress. 

He opened his eyes to find Sam laying completely on top of him. It reminded Dean of when Sam was little and would stake claim to a favorite toy by sitting on it so no one would take it. 

His sleep tousled brown hair was tickling Dean's chin which is what woke him up. He tried to move but Sam's muscled body kept him in place. 

"Hey gigantor, how 'bout you let me up?" 

Sam grumbled in annoyance but finally moved off after Dean poked him in the ribs. When Dean was finally able to stand he turned to watch Sam get comfortable again.

He moved his right leg out leaving himself in a perfect position for Dean to take advantage of. His broad muscled back rippled in waves as he shifted making Dean dizzy with want. He let his eyes trace the end of the white bed sheet that was only draped across Sam's supple ass ending just below the curve where his mile long legs began.

All of that was his again. 

Dean let himself be taken over by the wave of emotions that had been pressing at the dam he'd built months ago. As they crashed through him he sat on one of the cheap plastic motel chairs to catch his breath. 

Living without Sam had been slowly crushing him to death. The ache in his chest sometimes made him wonder if he was having a minor heart attack. Castiel had even tried to heal him once but declared him unfixable when he realized why Dean was constantly rubbing his chest. 

"I can't heal that. I'm sorry." Castiel had said. 

"What the fuck Cas! Just stay out of my head or whatever the hell your digging in!" Dean had slapped the Angels hand away in anger. 

"The sexual relationship between Sam and yourself does not matter to me. In fact it does not matter to anyone in Heaven either, you do not have to hide it. But I'm afraid that the pain you are feeling is not something I can fix." Instead of thanking Cas for his and Heavens acceptance all Dean wanted to do was punch him. 

"Yeah, the only thing that'll work comes in the form of a bottle. C'mon, we're going out." 

That hadn't worked either. Not only had Castiel been unable to get drunk but they wound up getting kicked out of the bar because Cas tried to play Dr. Phil with the entertainment. 

What he needed was sprawled just a few feet from him begging to be woken up the right way. 

When he could breath evenly again Dean hurried into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he stepped out Sam was still sleeping soundly. 

Not for long. 

The older Winchester settled himself on his side in the bed and rubbed the warm skin at the small of his antidote's back. When Sam didn't stir he left a small trail of kisses from his shoulder to his waist. 

Apparently the reinstatement of their relationship the night before had worn Sam out because that didn't work either. 

Dean decided to go for broke. He grabbed the bottle of lube he'd placed on the bedside table before they'd both fallen asleep the night before and slicked his fingers up. He slowly slipped his hand beneath the lucky white sheet and rubbed a circle around Sam's entrance. 

He held still when Sam stirred a little then slid his fingers in easily the moment he stilled making Sam moan and grind his hips against the bed. 

"Fuck" he whispered. Sam was still open from their reunion sex just a few hours before. He wasn't sure if he was fully awake but Dean didn't give him the chance. He pulled the sheet away and straddled Sam's legs then pumped his own aching cock twice roughly before balancing himself with one arm on the bed and sliding slowly into his own version of paradise. 

"Deeaaan!" The way Sam cried out his name made Dean's chest swell with pride. He pulled out slowly making Sam moan then pushed back in fully stilling to let Sam feel how he filled him. 

"You ok Sammy?" He couldn't help the way his voice shook with pleasure. His question was answered by Sam lifting his hips and pushing back against him. With a low chuckle he began moving in deep strokes. He moved his hands on either side of Sam's ribs allowing him to hover over his wide back and kiss the spot between his shoulders. Sometimes their lovemaking seemed rushed due to them both being lost in their need, this time is was slow and tender. Dean took his time to strike Sam's prostate making him cry and groan each time. 

Being lost inside of Sam was his favorite place to be. Dean could never seem to get enough of it. He knew that no one else would ever be able to come close to what he found in the man laying beneath him. Despite both Heaven and Hell doing everything in their power to make them play antagonizing roles Dean could only focus on the gorgeous sounds coming from his brothers mouth. 

Dean suddenly sat back on his haunches and rubbed Sam's hip. "Can you get on your back baby? I wanna see you." 

Sam complied immediately, without a second thought he rolled over onto his back and bent his knees keeping his thighs open wide so that Dean could move between them. 

Before Dean got into place he jumped off the bed and ran to the one closest to the door taking all of the pillows then ran back to shove them along with the ones already there beneath Sam's shoulders. He stood back for a second making sure the position was right then climbed back in between Sam's legs. 

The curious crease in Sam's forehead disappeared when he realized what he was doing. Dean now had him partially sitting up so he could reach him better. Sam held out his arms skimming his fingers up and down Dean's muscular sides while Dean entered him. 

The position provided a little more intimacy and Dean took full advantage by slipping his arms between the pillows and Sam's back. It held them so close together until their faces were only inches apart. 

He began to work his hips slowly dragging in and out of Sam taking the time to savor the way the warm heat of Sam's body welcomed him. He could feel wanting hands roaming along his sweaty back, pulling him in as Dean thrusted 

Once the the rhythm was set Dean took Sam's lips with his. He pushed his tongue in and chased the bitter morning breath out until he could only taste Sam. 

The way they kissed, the way they had sex, it was as if the Apocalypse was not threatening to take a battering ram to their door at any second.

In moments like this only they existed. Dean took from Sam and Sam willingly gave it to him. They moved together moaning into each others mouths while they kissed messily, Dean only sped up when he felt Sam's muscles contracting around his cock causing his balls to swell tighten with his own release. He snapped his his hips into Sam twice and they both groaned as Sam came on Dean's stomach and Dean came inside of Sam. 

He stayed inside of Sam letting himself relax against that hard chest while tucking his face into the crook of Sam's neck. He expected a complaint but was instantly wrapped by Sam's long arms instead. He hummed in contentment as Sam began to sing quietly. 

"Something in the way he moves..... Attracts me like no other lover....." 

Dean could feel Sam's chest and throat vibrating along with his singing, lulling him to sleep. 

"Something in the way he woos me..."

He closed his eyes knowing that despite it all he and Sam were together again.


End file.
